weird_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
Surgery
I recently heard the news that I had to go to the hospital to get my knee cap fixed and when that day came... Hi, I'm Alex Jones! Im a 24 year old man living in Nashville, TN. I have lived in Nashville since I was 14 years old. I used to live in a family of 4, until my mother died when I was 19. I got depressed and left home for good after several attempts, I finally did it. I like doing sports, My favorite is soccer. I hangout with my friends to play he sport. A few days ago I was doing the usual game when one of my friends (Randy) did a kick to the right and made me fall. I hit my knee first on the ground and I was in terrible pain. My friends took me to the hospital to find out that my knee cap had broke and needed to be fixed. This leads up to where I am now, In a waiting room for my operation. A nurse came through the doors and said my name. I went through the doors of the room I was gonna have my fixed at. The doctors looked at My with a odd expression as I went onto the table. I was greeted with the smell of a odd gas. I immediately blacked out right on the spot. I don't really remember what happened during the whole thing but I woke up in a very white looking room. I realized that I was strapped to the bed with a jacket over my clothes. I wondered how I got to this room. The door opens at the end of the room. A man in a green suit comes in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Regs I was you're surgeon. I forgot to introduce myself earlier." He then says in the most disturbing voice I've ever heard "I am gonna have some fun with you" I was freaked out by this point wondering why he had a sudden deep tone in his voice. Dr. Regs gets a little platform and grabs a instrument from the tray and points it over my head. "Oh well, Here goes another patient" He tries to stab me with the tool but I dodged it. The doctor then grabs a saw?, and tries to saw my throat with it. I managed to loosen the straps while all this was happening and got myself free. I ran as fast as I could while the doc was chasing me. I looked at him one last time to see that his eyes were bloodshot red. I found a elevator and took it down to the first floor. When I got to the first floor I told my friends what happened and we called the cops. They arrived soon after, I told them what happened. The cops found Dr. Regs in room 123 on floor 2. His real name was James Randson, He was found guilty with murdering 34 people in the hospital. I have never heard from James again. Category:Hospital Category:Attempted Murder